Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Skies and Above
by Denryu88
Summary: Based off PMD: Explorers of Sky. Follow a Human turned Pokemon as he learns about the turmoil in the Pokemon World, and maybe something about himself...
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: Uh, Hi. I'm Denryu88, a new writer on the scene. This is my first fic so bear with me. **

**I'm a fan of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, so I decided to make a fan fiction based off my playthrough, with added things of course. In this, most of the Pokemon will have names of their own and such, as it was kinda of a pet peeve of mine that they didn't have names. Most of their names will be puns and 'I see wut u did thars' but yeah. I hope you guys will come to like this story.**

**Okay, let's get started**

* * *

_In a world were Pokemon make up the majority, Time was beginning fall apart. Pokemon couldn't evolve, local creatures turned vicious and heinous, and there was also a mass outbreak of... Mystery Dungeons. These events have called on even more unions of Exploration Teams, to investigate these Dungeons, track down criminals, and rescue any Pokemon in need. But, as days passed, the Flow of Time seems to be worsening each day..._

XXXXX

In an unknown location, two beings were experiencing serious trouble.

"H-Hey, are you... ok?" Shouted one as a menacing flash of light struck.

"Kuh, I can't..." Grunted the other.

"Hang on! We're almost there!, Don't let go!"

"I'm sorry... But I can't hold on much longer..." With that, the mysterious person let go of their grip on the other, and fell.

"Nooo! -!"

XXXXX

The figure landed smack dab in the middle of a storm, the rough waves knocking them unconscious, the figure's body was twisted and thrown about, then discarded on the beach like trash. "Ugggh... Exell..." The figure murmured before they passed out.

The next day, a nervous Pokemon was pacing around outside a building shaped like a Wigglytuff's head, with totem poles with various Pokemon carvings in them, there was also a grate covering a hole in front of the odd structure. The Pokemon pacing around was a young Eevee, in human years, maybe around 12 or so. She paced around again before looking dead at the building. "I... I refused to be paralyzed by this any longer!" She said, clutching the tie to the bundle on her back. "Today's the day I'll join! No mistake about it!" With that, the little Eevee stepped forward to the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Shouted a voice from below.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Ask a particularly loud voice.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"

"Yikes!" the Eevee yelped as she backed off from the grate. The little Eevee sighed as her heart eventually calmed. "...I couldn't do it. Again..." Her eyes started to water as she took out what was in her bundle. Inside was a peculiar stone with a strange pattern inscribed in it. The Eevee sighed again. "And I thought bringing my precious treasure would spur me along..." She sniffed as she tucked it away. "How disappointing..." The little Eevee stalked off with her head down.

Little did she know, she was watched the whole time. More so, her precious treasure. Two Pokemon appeared from the totem poles, a Koffing and a Zubat. The Zubat turned towards his partner. "Hey, Kojiro. Did you catch that?"

The Koffing gave a smug smile. "That I did, Kyo."

Kyo nodded. "That wimp had something that's for sure"

Kojiro nodded back. "She had something good, for sure."

Kyo flapped over to his partner. "how 'bout we take it for ourselves?"

The Koffing turned. "Why not?"

XXXXX

The little Eevee made her way to the beach, and was greeted with a wonderful sight. "Woow!" She said as she headed towards the tide, The sun was setting, and dozens of bubbles were floating around, reflecting off the sun. "Every day during sundown, the Krabby come out and blow bubbles. It such a peaceful and beautiful sight." She said with a dreamy sigh. "It always finds a way to lift my spirits, I couldn't live without this view." Her half closed eyes turned to see something in the sand. "Huh? What's that over there?" She got up to get a better look. She noticed it was a Pokemon. "Ah! Someone's unconscious in the sand!" She rushed over to help the Pokemon, she noticed immediately that it was a Riolu, and it was a little above a Riolu's average height. The Riolu's eyes were closed shut, and his fur was covered in dried sand. Evee gave him a little nudge. "Hey, hey! Are you alright...?"

The Riolu started to stir. "Hmmm...?" The Pokemon's eyes opened as he calmly got up.

Eevee sighed in relief. "Whew! Thank goodness you were awake! You had me scared there." All what the Riolu could do was nod, still in a daze. Eevee shuffled a little bit. "Well, my name is Ava, nice to meet you!" The blue furred Pokemon just nodded. Ava took another look at him as he gazed around the area, he eventually look at her, Ava looked away as she was caught staring. "Anyway, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before..."

The Riolu tilted his head to the side. "Well... I guess your right. You'd obviously would've known me if you saw a human walking around."

Ava tilted her head to the side. "Human? You say that your human? What are you talking about?" The Riolu looked at her quizzically. "I mean, you can't possibly be human when you're a Riolu in every possible way."

The Riolu was confused at first, then he looked over at himself and noticed his fur, his tail, and his paws. The Pokemon gasped. _'It's true! I am a Riolu!' _He then crossed his arms. _'But how... I don't remember anything...?'_

Ava looked at him. "You... are a little odd..." That took the strange Riolu out of his trance. The Eevee frowned. "Do you at least know your name?"

The Riolu nodded. "Yeah. My name is... Eltrio..."

Ava looked up at him again. "All right, well, Eltrio... Do you remember anything? Like how you ended up unconscious?"

Eltrio crossed his arms and racked his brain, but nothing came up. "No, nothing."

Just then, the Koffing and Zubat arrived and 'bumped' into Ava, causing her to run into Eltrio, fortunately he caught her in time. "Whoops! My bad!" Kojiro said with a mocking tone. Ava looked over to notice her treasure was lying in the sand, and that the Zubat picked it up with his fangs.

Ava got up and gritted her teeth. "Hey! What was that for? And that's my treasure! Give it back!"

The Koffing laughed with a bellow. "Wo-ho-ho, What is a wimp like you gonna do?" When the little Eevee didn't say anything Koffing nodded. "Exactly, nothing. A scardey cat like you ain't gonna take it back. Kyo! Come on, let's go into the cave!" Kyo nodded and followed Kojiro in.

Ava sighed. "Now what am I gonna do? That Relic Fragment means everything to me..." Eltrio looked at her with sympathy. Ava's eyes began to tear up. "If I lose that..." She quickly shook off the tears and turned to Eltrio, "I have to get it back! Say, Eltrio, can you help me?"

Eltrio's eyes widened. _'We may have to fight to get that thing back! I don't how to fight as a Pokemon!' _He looked at Ava's pleading eyes. "But still... All right. I'll help you."

Ava jumped in joy. "Thank you Eltrio! C'mon, let's hurry!" With that, the two went into their first Mystery Dungeon...

XXXXX

As the two entered the Beach Cave, they noticed immediately how odd this place was. Ava took a step. "So this is a Mystery Dungeon.." She then turned to Eltrio. "All we have to do is find the way to get to the bottom floor. I bet that's where that Koffing and Zubat are. We should look for some stairs or something..."

Eltrio nodded. "All right." Eltrio scanned the area and noticed the way to the next floor. "How convenient, the stairs aren't that far away. But..."

Ava shook a little. "There's a Pokemon blocking it, and he looks like a wild one."

Eltrio stared down the Kabuto that was watching them, Eltrio took a step to the side, then Kabuto took a step towards him. "Seems like he's looking for a fight. We'll have to give him one. Get ready, Ava."

Ava shook her head and took a stance. "Okay." The two made their way to the stairs, and Kabuto started firing Water Guns at them, Ava and Eltrio manage to dodge the direct hits and close enough to attack. Eltrio ran up to Kabuto and just kicked him in the face, the Wild Pokemon faltered back and retaliated with a Scratch, Eltrio hissed and backed off as Ava finished the Kabuto off with a Tackle.

"Eltrio are you okay?"

The Riolu nodded. "Yeah I'm not hurt too bad. And fortunately we can move on." He pointed to the way down, which was just a few steps away. "C'mon!"

As the two made it through the dungeon, Ava told Eltrio about using your moves rather than regular attacks. Because not only the do more damage, they help you get stronger. Eltrio eventually learned he could use the moves Quick Attack, Endure, and Foresight at first. Near the end of the dungeon, He managed to learn Counter.

The two found another set of stairs and went down, which led them to the bottom floor, where Zubat and Koffing were.

Ava ran up to them. "Hey!" She shouted at them, Kojiro and Kyo turned around in surprise. The Eevee marched up to them. "Give... Give back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!"

"Ava..." Eltrio started. The human turned Pokemon didn't never realised it was so important to her until now.

But that didn't stop the two thugs from laughing in her face. "You really think we'll just give it back to you? Dream on, this little thing here may be worth some money." Kojiro said.

Ava's eyes widened. "What? Why you..."

The Koffing smirked. "Just try and take it. C'mon, let's go."

Eltrio ran up to Ava and got into a stance. "Get ready. Here they come."

The Koffing and Zubat made a beeline towards Ava, the Eevee was rooted to the spot. Koffing was prepared to Tackle her to the ground, but Eltrio got in his way. With a swift Counter, Koffing took a heavy hit, Ava shook off her fear and Headbutted Kojiro, knocking him out easily, which left Zubat. The bat hit Eltrio with a Supersonic, confusing him, causing the Riolu to stumble about. Ava glared at Kyo and hit him with a Headbutt, knocking the relic fragment out of his mouth. Eltrio recovered quickly and finished him off with a Quick Attack.

He landed next to Ava and smirked at her. "Good job." He said. The little Eevee nodded shyly. Eltrio put on a serious face and walked up to the two. "Had enough?"

Kojiro groaned. "Ugh.. we got roughed up..." He slowly rose back up, as did Kyo.

Ava quickly took her Relic Fragment back. "Thank goodness it didn't break or anything."

Kojiro's smug smile returned. "Hmph. We'll let you have your little victory for now. But we'll be back someday. And we'll take you out. Forget that piece of junk!"

Kyo laughed. "Heh-heh-heh. We'll see you wimps around." And with that, the two ran off.

Eltrio crossed his arms. "They weren't as tough as their talk."

Ava nodded in agreement as she placed the Relic fragment in the bundle around her neck. "Okay, let's get out of here."

XXXXX

The two left the dungeon and sighed in relief of finally being out of there. Ava turned to Eltrio with a smile. "Thank you again, Eltrio! Your the best!"

Eltrio blushed a bit and scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Your Welcome."

"So what are you going to now, Eltrio?" The Riolu's eyes widened. He totally forgot about what to do next. "I mean, you say your human, but you've been turned into a Pokemon somehow. And also, you've lost your memories."

Eltrio nodded. "Yeah, It seems like I'm at a loss."

Ava thought for a moment. "I know! You could come with me and we could form an Exploration Team!"

Eltrio's eyes widened, then he crossed his arms. "An Exploration Team?"

The Eevee backed off a little bit and blushed. "Well, an Exploration Team goes off into dungeons and find hidden treasures, uncharted areas, the works! They go where no Pokemon has gone before!"

Eltrio smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah! And who knows, they key to unlocking your memories, and the mystery of my Relic Fragment, can be found out there somewhere!"

The Riolu nodded. "Yeah, about your Relic Fragment. What's so special about it?"

Ava nodded and took it out. "See? Look at this pattern."

Eltrio took a good look at it. _'Such a peculiar pattern. I've never seen it before.' "_Do you know what this pattern is, Ava?"

The Eevee shook her head. "No, but I do hope to find out someday! So I have to try and become an Explorer so I can set out and find the secrets to it!" Eltrio nodded in understanding. Ava looked up at him. "Do? Will you form an Exploration Team with me? Please?"

Eltrio sighed. _'Those eyes again.'_ "Sure, why not? I'll do it."

Ava ran around in happiness. "Yay, thanks a lot, Eltrio! C'mon, this way!"

Eltrio followed Ava up and out of the beach.

**Character Data Part One: Eltrio**

**Eltrio is a Riolu of above average height. Despite his pre-evolution appearance, his voice sounds a little too old for his body, meaning he may be around 14 or 15 human years old. Speaking of humans, Eltrio claims he was once a human, but he has no memories prior to waking up in the sand. He has formed a Partnership with a timid Eevee, Ava, and together they go off to form an Exploration Team. Eltrio is very collected and not overly emotional, unlike Ava.**

**A/N: That's the end of the Prologue, I hope you've liked it. Next chapter will be the formation of Eltrio and Ava's team, Wigglytuff's Guild crew, and their first assignment. Stay Tuned!**


	2. Halcyon Days

**A/N: Hello, again. Denryu here. This is the second chapter of PMD: The Skies and Above. This chapter, Eltrio and Ava head to Wigglytuff's guild for training in order to become a proper Exploration Team. Can they do it?**

* * *

Ava lead Eltrio to the headquarters of Wigglytuff's Guild, the Riolu noticed right away how odd the place was. Eltrio looked at the HQ for a bit. _'...The building is done in the shape of a Wigglytuff's head. How... odd..'_

Ava turned to Eltrio with a smile. "This is Wigglytuff's guild, THE place if you want to train and become a proper explorer." She turned to the somewhat intimidating structure, and her smile wavered. "Doesn't this place strike off as odd to you, Eltrio? I mean, look at the Design!" Eltrio chuckled a little bit as the Eevee stepped forward. "All right, let's do this..." She slowly headed up to the grate, looking back at Eltrio for confidence.

When Ava stepped on the grate, she was once again startled by a voice. "Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" The voice shouted.

"Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint?" Responded another.

"The Footprint is Eevee's! The Footprint is Eevee's!"

Ava jumped in surprise. "Yikes!" She was about to turn tail and run until she saw Eltrio behind her, she couldn't back down knowing that Eltrio was here with her, one of the reasons why she asked him to join the guild was to help her with her cowardice—fortunatley it seems to work.

"...You may ENTER!" The loud voice responded from below. "Hey, there's someone with you, have them get on the grate!"

The little Eevee looked over at the Riolu. "I think they mean you, Eltrio." She said with a giggle.

Eltrio crossed his arms. _'...There's a grate covering the hole... It looks like it'll tickle my feet, or...' _

"-HEY, stranger! Get on the GRATE!"

The blue Pokemon was snapped out of his thoughts as he hurried over, Ava made way as he approached the grate.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint?"

"The Footprint is... The footprint is... um..." Eltrio raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What's wrong? Respond! Respond, sentry!"

The sentry paused for a bit. "Uhh... Maybe Riolu's! Maybe Riolu's!"

The loud voice responded even louder. "WHAT? MAYBE? ...Identifying visiting Pokemon is your JOB, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know what I don't know..."

Up top, Ava and Eltrio just looked at each other. "Erm... are they, arguing?" Ava asked. Eltrio just shrugged.

"Ehrm, SORRY about that." The loud voice shouted from below. "While it's TRUE you don't see many Riolu around these parts... you don't SEEM to be a bad Pokemon... fair enough, ENTER!"

Just like that, the doors to the guild opened. Ava shivered a little. "Oooh this is making me anxious..." She turned to the Riolu. "C'mon Eltrio!" Eltrio nodded and they both went inside.

They noticed immediately as set of stairs to walk down, as they did the entered another room, with all sorts of Pokemon. Ava looked on amazed. "Woow, look at all the Pokemon! Are they all explorers?"

"Right you are, my dear." Said a sing song voice. The wannabe explorers turned to see a Chatot make his way to them. "So you're the two who just entered, am I right?"

Ava and Eltrio looked at each other. "Yeah, we are." Ava said.

The Chatot flapped his wings a bit. "Well hello there, I'm Nasael, the Chatot!" he said once again in a sing song voice. "Now shoo! We don't have time for salespeople or silly surveys, please leave the premisses."

Ava gasped a bit. "B-but we aren't salespeople! We want to train her at the guild!" Nasael's eyes widened and took a good look at the two before him. They were nothing but children!

The Chatot tilted his head to the side. "You want to join our guild...?" He then turned around. "These kids want to join our guild? Why with our reputation and growing number of Pokemon who can't handle our harsh training, these little ones appear with the goal to join?"

Ava looked over at him. "Er... what are you mumbling about?"

Nasael jumped a little. "Huh? It was nothing! A-anyway you are welcome to join, but let me first introduce you to the Guildmaster." He chirped.

Eltrio and Ava nodded, though the latter more stiffly. Nasael led the two down another flight of stairs and towards a door. Ava couldn't help but look outside. "Wow, Eltrio, look! We're two floors down but you can see outside!"

"Hush, now!" Nasael warned, his tone turning a lot harsher, which surprised Eltrio. "We may be two floors down, but the guild was built on a cliff side, so it's natural that you can see outside." the Chatot said with his usual tone. Meanwhile the young Eevee could only 'oh' at his response. Nasael approached the door. "Now, when you meet the Guildmaster, be sure to address him properly, and don't show any form of rudeness." The pair nodded. "Okay. Guildmaster! This is Nasael! I'm coming in!" When Eltrio and Ava entered, the two noticed how the Guildmaster's room was filled with all sorts of treasures. Then they noticed the Wigglytuff with his back turned. Nasael approached the Pokemon. "Guildmaster, we have new recruits." When he didn't respond, the Chatot flapped his wings. "Guildmaster, er... Guildmaster?"

Suddenly the Wigglytuff sprang to life. "Hiya!" he said as he turned to face the new recruits. "So you're the new recruits? How fantastic! I'm Wyatt, the Wigglytuff! Nice to meet you!"

The Eevee and Riolu were taken aback by Wyatt's bubbliness, but regained their composure. "Oh, n-nice to meet you, too. I'm Ava."

"And, I'm Eltrio."

the Wigglytuff jumped, "So nice to meet you, Eltrio and Ava! So, since you're here together, you want to form a team, am I right?"

Eltrio was caught off guard the way Wyatt said 'together', but kept his composure. "Yes, we would like to form an exploration team under this guild's tutelage."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay, so what's your team's name?"

Ava tilted her head to the side. "Team name? I haven't really thought of one... hmm..." She turned to her partner, "Hey Eltrio, do you have anything in mind?"

The Riolu crossed his arms. '_A team name? Hm...' _Eltrio rummaged through his mind for words they could turn into their team name. As if on queue, Eltrio thought of one. "Halcyon..." He said aloud.

"What was that?" Ava asked.

"Halcyon. It means peaceful times. I think it would be great name for us, and a bit of a goal."

The little Eevee's eyes widened in excitement. "That sounds great! Team Halcyon, I kinda like it!"

The Guildmaster nodded at their name choice. "Okay, so team Halcyon, huh? Allow me to register you!" After Wyatt registered them, he grabbed a box from behind a pile of stuff. "Here—take this box." He said, practically shoving it in Eltrio's hands.

The Riolu placed it down and opened it, inside was a Treasure Bag, a Wonder Map, and a Team Badge. Ava looked at the items amazed. "Wow, it's an Explorer kit!"

Wyatt nodded. "That's right! What you have there is a Treasure Bag, for storing all the items and treasures you may find in dungeons. Your Team Badge is the official Exploration Team symbol by the PEF, you need this to be recognized as a true Exploration Team! Lastly, there's your Wonder Map, which shows the region where the PEF operates. As you see, some areas are covered in clouds, those areas will reveal themselves once you know about whats there or you go exploring in that area!"

Team Halcyon nodded and looked into their Treasure Bag, they notice two items—A Def. Scarf and a Blue Ribbon. "Hey, what are these?" Ava asked.

Nasael decided to make his presence known. "Those items are invaluable to beginning explorers such as yourselves; try them on." Team Halcyon shrugged and wore the items, Eltrio tied the scarf around his neck whilst Ava tied the Blue Ribbon around her arm. "Now then, I officially welcome yo to Wigglytuff's Guild!" Ava cheered while Eltrio just crossed his arms and smirked. Nasael flapped his wings to gain their attention. "Now then, let me show you your rooms. It's getting late, so right after your rooms are assigned its bed-time!" The little Eevee groaned at the words 'bed-time', Eltrio chuckled at her childishness. "Well now shall we go?"

Nasael lead them down a hallway across the Guildmaster's room on the left, the Chatot lead them to the end of the hallway. Ava went into their new room and jumped. "Yay, we get beds!" she exclaimed.

The Chatot smiled. "Yes, this is your room. Because of our number of apprentices, you two will have to share a room. Normally we'd never let a male and female sleep together, but we'll have to let this one slide."

Ava tilted her head to the side. "How come males and females can't sleep together?"

Eltrio stammered trying to find an appropriate answer, especially when the Eevee looked at him for one. Eventually he shrugged. "Guild rule." he answered, which is true.

Nasael turned to leave. "Anyway. I will leave for now. See you until morning!" with that, Nasael left.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Eltrio was getting ready to sleep when he looked up to the window. He noticed the moon was out, shining brightly, it was such a beautiful sight. "Hey, Eltrio." The Riolu looked over at his fox-like partner. "Today was such a whirlwind, was it? I mean, we met only earlier today, and we seem like really good friends. At least, for me."

Eltrio smiled. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel a sort of kinship to you. It's not just because we're teammates, I think it's exactly what you said."

the Eevee smiled. "Good! I'm glad you feel that way, too." Ava then looked down as a shy smile and blush crept across her face. "I'm really glad you're hear with me, Eltrio. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to go after my Relic Fragment, nor the courage to enter Wigglytuff's Guild. I wanted to thank you..."

The Riolu's eyes widened, he then smirked and closed his with crossed arms. "Hm, your welcome... though I don't really feel like I did anything..."

Ava just smiled. "You did a lot more than you think..." after a little while, the Eevee yawned. "Huh, I'm getting sleepy. Good night, Eltrio." the human-turned-Pokemon nodded as she drifted off.

XXXXXXX

"HEY WAKE UP!" shouted a voice, Team Halcyon were immediately awoken, but the volume of the voice caused them to be disoriented. "I SAID WAKE UP, ROOKIES!"

_'Whoa, what a ridiculously loud voice! It almost blasted my eardrums!' _Eltrio thought as he tried to compose himself. He looked to see Ava tottering around, still disoriented, the Riolu noticed a Loudred at the entrance to the Hallway. "Ergh, who are you...?"

"My name isURUSEI, the LOUDRED! And you rookies need to get your rears in gear—if you don't the Guildmaster will..." Urusei turned to the hallway. "YOWEE! That wouldn't be pretty!" He then turned his attention back to team Halcyon. "Now HURRY up and get GOING!"

the Loudred ran off. Eltrio sighed in relief as he went over to Ava to check if she was alright. The little Eevee stirred. "Ugh, what happened...? I remember joining the guild..." That's when she realized where she was, and who's arms she was in. "Ah! Eltrio..."

She stared into his eyes for a while until he spoke up. "We need to get going. Best not keep them waiting."

Ava snapped up. "Oh! T-then lets go!"

XXXXXX

As they headed out in the ground floor room, Urusei had to call them out, "HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" The other apprentices sighed at the Loudred's ridiculously loud tone.

"Hush, now! You're voice is terribly loud!" Nasael hissed, who was right next to the Guildmaster's door. The Loudred replied with a quiet 'hmph'. Nasael eyed him a bit as he turned. "Guildmaster~! We're all here!" On queue the Guildmaster walked out, and stood there.

The apprentices were waiting for Wyatt to say something, but all they got was a soft snore. "What the, the Guildmaster is asleep!" whispered one. "Eek! With his eyes opened, too!"

Nasael sweat-dropped. _'Uh-oh, I'd better address the crew then' _"Okay, Pokemon! Let's take it from the top!"

"One! Don't shirk work!"

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

Eltrio and Ava had no idea what to do as Nasael dismissed them to get to work. Ava turned to her partner. "Well, Eltrio. What do we do now?"

Nasael overheard them and walked over. "Ah, lost I see. Come, follow me."

Ava looked at Eltrio and he shrugged. The two followed the Chatot up the stairs, and went to the right to see a giant bored with all sorts of letters on it. "What's this...?" Eltrio asked.

"This, is the request board." Nasael started. "Here is where you do jobs and mission by various locales around the region. Because of the troubles we've having lately, we've had more jobs than ever."

"Troubles?" Eltrio asked.

"Yeah. We've been having time troubles lately, it's been going out of control and no one seems to know why." Ava replied.

Eltrio crossed his arms. _'Time? As an hours and minutes? What's going on here?'_

"You're well informed, Ava." Nasael said. "But not only the time troubles, there's been a mass outbreak of Mystery Dungeons. No one knows if this is influenced by our time troubles."

Ava turned to Eltrio. "So, Eltrio! You know the cave we went to to get my Relic Fragment back? That's a Mystery Dungeon. Mystery Dungeons are odd places where missions are done in. Every time you go into one, the structure changes, and if you happen to faint in one, you lose some items and stuff, and eventually your forced out of the dungeon. They're very strange places." Eltrio nodded, seemingly understood what she said.

Nasael nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, that makes my explanation a whole lot shorter! Let's get to your mission. Ah! Here's one!" Nasael took it and read it, the job was sent out by a Spoink who's pearl was stolen by an outlaw. The pearl was spotted in a rocky bluff not far from Treasure Town.

Team Halcyon paused. "Wait... We have to go and find an item someone lost!" Ava shouted. "I wanted to do something more extravagant than that, you know find hidden treasure or discover new places!" Eltrio shook his head with a small smile, for some reason his partner's childishness was just amusing to him.

Nasael squawked. "That's enough! You have your job, now go!" He said in his angry tone. Eltrio and Ava sighed a bit as they got to it.

**Character Profiles: Ava**

**Ava is a young Eevee and resident of Treasure Town, she is around 12 and rather small for a normal Eevee. Ava is very timid and scares easily, but she has a strong sense of justice, and can't bear to see others in trouble. Ava has a very naïve and childlike side, which comes out every time she experiences something new, which amuses her partner, Eltrio. Unlike Eltrio, Ava is a lot more outgoing and emotional, and it seems like she has a bit of a crush on him, too.**

**A/N: That ends chapter 2 of the Skies and Above! Next chapter will feature Marrill and Azurill, Drowzee, and... the Scream...**


End file.
